Amor Imposible La princesa y El ladrón
by Anouk Lice Haru
Summary: N soy muy buena en el sumary pero bueno ¡allá va!.Ella era una princesa, con mucho caracter y Él un ladrón,o como lo llamaban "El ladrón de la Mascara" eran diferentes pero por unas cusas se conoceran y algo surgirá entre ellos.Es un AU y un Dramione.
1. La Noticia

**Cap.1: La Noticia**

Hermione andaba por los jardines de palacio, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve y lo hacía ver precioso.

- ¡Hermione!

La joven princesa giró para encontrarse con su amiga Ginevra, una joven de 17 años pelirroja y de ojos azules.

- Hola Ginny -saludó Hermione.

- Hermione, el rey te busca -dijo preocupada Ginny.

La castaña frunción el ceño, ¿que era lo que tenía ten preocupada a su amiga? decidió averiguarlo ella misma así que dandole las gracias a Ginny por haberle avisado se dirigió hacia la sala principal, donde estaría su padre.

Una vez llegó, el guardia de la puerta le dijo que esperara un momento para que avisara a su padre.

- Mi seño, su hija ya esta aquí -le dijo el guardia a Leonard Granger, el rey.

Un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño un poco canoso.

- Hazle pasar -le contestó él.

El guardia salió.

- Princesa su padre dice que pase.

Hermione asintió y entró en la sala. Lo primero que vió fue a Ronald Weasley,uno de los caballeros más leales que tenía su padre y el hermano mayor de Ginny, por eso no se sorprendío verlo alli.

- ¿Me llamaba, padre? -preguntó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El rey sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

- Dejate de reverencias Hermione, ven, acercate hija mia -dijo el hombre.

Hermione se acercó a su padre y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la de su padre.

- ¿Qué querias papá? -preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

- El joven Weasley me ha pedido una cosa -contestóo Leonard mirando a Ronald.

El pelirrojo sonrió y a Hermione no le gustó nada esa situación.

- ¿Que pasa papá? -preguntó preocupada Hermione.

- Pues veras, Ronald quiere...

- Disculpe majestad, necesito heblar con usted -dijo un caballero que acababa de entrar.

Hermione dirigío la mirada hacia el joven que acavaba de llegar. Tendría más o menos su misma edad, 18 años, era de pelo negro y unos brillantes y bonitos ojos verdes, la castaña sonrió, ese debería de ser Harry Potter del que Ginny tanto le hablaba.

- Yo me retiro padre, hablaremos en otro momento -dijo la princesa.

Leonard asintió y Hermione salió de la sala en dirección a su habitación.

Una vez dentro se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta para protegerse del frio y se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Hermione tenía un cuerpo de chica de 18 años tapado por un vestido de color lila apretado hasta debajo del pecho y después caía libre hasta los pies en los cuales llevaba unos zapatos planos de color plateado. Su largo pelo lo llevaba recojido en una coleta alta sujeta por un lazo morado que dejaba caer hasta los hombros su pelo lleno de rulos. Un sonido en la puerta la distrajo.

- Adelante -dijo Hermione.

Por la puerta entraba Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Que le has dicho? -pregunto la pelirroja entusiasmada.

- ¿A quién? -dijo la castaña desconcertada.

- como que a quien, no te hagas la que no sabe

- Ginevra, habla claro -dijo con el ceño fruncido Hermione.

- Hermione ya se que mi hermano te ha pedido matrimonio y por eso te quería ver el rey -contestó Ginny.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ¿era eso lo que le quería decir su padre? se tuvo que sentar en la cama para no caer desmayada al suelo ¡eso era inaudito! ¡ella no se iba a desposar con el caballero Weasley por muy apuesto y caballeroso que fuera, ella no lo quería. Hermione empezó a notar como la ira y la indignación la iban inundando por dentro.

Y al parecer Ginny se dio cuenta de su fallo.

- Oh, oh, Hermione, dime que ya te lo habían dicho, dime que ya te habián dicho que la boda iba a ser en tres meses -pero al momento la pelirroja se tapó la boca con las manos, dos fallos en cinco minutos, estaba claro por la cara de la princesa que no le habian dicho nada.

Hermione sin decir palabra se fue a la sala principal a hablar con su padre.

La puerta de la sala principal del palacio fue abierta precipitadamente interrumpiendo a los que había presentes.

- ¿Majestad, le dije que ahora no podía atenderla, pero no me hizo caso! -dijoel guardia de la puerta con tono de voz preocupado.

- Padre, tenemos que hablar -dijo Hermione con voz fria.

- Caballeros, creo que será mejor que se retiren -le dijo el rey a Harry y a Ronald.

Estos asintieron y antes de salir se dirijieron a Hermione.

- Me Lady -dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia y saliendo.

- Un gusto princesa -le dijo Ronald con una sonrisa a la cual Hermione contestó con una mirada que podría haber congelado el desierto.

Ronald se fue con el ceño fruncido ¿qué habría hecho mal para que la princesa le mirara así?

Una vez la puerta se cerró Hermione miró a su padre indignada.

- A que se debe esta interrupción Hermione, estabamos en una reunión muy importante -dijo el rey.

- ¿Cuando me lo pensaba decir padre? ¿un día antes de la boda? -preguntó la castaña.

Leonard miró a su hija preocupado, esa era la peor parte, cuando su hija le reprochaba cosas.

- Hermione, te lo ibamos a decir hoy pero entonces llegó Potter -contestó su padre.

- No me voy a desposar con Weasley -dijo la princesa dando vueltas por la sala.

- Hija, entiende que yo ya me estoy haciendo mayor y tu vas a ser la próxima reina y vas a tener que casarte y Sir Weasley es el más indicado, leal, apuesto, todo un caballero y que te quiere -dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

- Pero yo no padre, yo no le quiero -contestó ella.

Hermione estaba intentando retener las lágrimas, no iba a llorar, iba a salir de ese problema ella sola y sin dejar caer ni una lágrima.

- Hermione, ya has rechazado a dos principes y a un duque, lo siento hija pero no te voy a dejar que también rechaces a este -dijo su padre con mirada triste.

No le gustaba decirle esas cosas a su hija pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Hermione se puso a pensar, no podía dejar que eso acabara así, sabía que si se casaba con el hermano de Ginny no iba a ser feliz.

- Padre, hagamos un tarto, yo busco a la persona con la que me quiero desposar en dos años -dijo Hermione esperanzada.

- Lo siento Hermione, dos años es mucho tiempo, como mucho tres meses

- ¡Tres meses es muy poco tiempo, padre! -se quejó.

¿Cómo pretendía su padre que buscara esposo en tres meses?

- Mira Hermione, hagamos una cosa, voy a convocar a todos los principes y duques casaderos de reinos cercanos y entre todos, se te elegirá a uno mediante pruebas -dijo el rey.

- Pero padre...

- Lo siento hija pero es mi última oferta y esta es la que se va a tomar.

Hermione salió corriendo de la sala sin mirar a nadie sólo oyó los gritos que le daba su ama, una señora mayor que la había cuidado desde que era pequeña, ya que su madre murio cuando ella nació.

- ¡Princesa, princesa, vuelva no salga a fuera! ¡no lleva la capa y esta oscuro! -le gritaba la ama, pero Hermione no hizo caso y salió fuera del castillo corriendo por la fria nieve hasta llegar a las puertas custodiadas que daban al pueblo.

Ronald era uno de los soldados que cudaba la puerta y al ver que la princesa intentaba salir se apresuró a detenerle el paso.

- Princesa, me temo que no podrá salir -le dijo agarrandola del brazo.

Hermione levantó la mirada, de sus castaños ojos salian una perladas lágrimas quu surcaban su rostro.

- ¡Sueltame! -le gritó soltandose y corriendo hacia el pueblo.

- ¡Me Lady, vuelva! -gritó Ronald, estuvo a punto de persegirla pero no podía abandonar su puesto de trabajo.

Hermione andaba por la calles del pueblo, todo era tan distinto a palacio...las calles llenas de mugre y suciedad, mendigos tirados por el suelo algunos durmiendo otros quizá muertos por el frio, y Hermione se asustó, así iba a acabar ella como no encontrara algun lugar en donde resguardarse del frio, hasta que vió una taberna y decidió ir.


	2. Cambio de Planes

Muchas gracias por comentar a todas, la verdad, no me esperaba tantos comentarios en el primer capítulo n.n, pero bueno cuantos más mejor jiji ..

P.D: Ninguno de los personajes, excepto Leonard Granger y algun otro, son mios ya que si lo fueran en estos momentos no estaría escribiendo esto, estaría en un lugar donde hubiera cocoteros y tios bueno que me estivieran abanicando, en resumen, que todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y que por mucho que yo escriba le segirá perteneciendo.

**Cap.2: Cambio de Planes**

-Bien caballeros, el plan esta listo -dijo un joven rubio.

- Dejate de formalidades Draco y dilo ya! -gritó otro hombre con una jarra de cerbeza.

Draco frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía o no que hacer.

- Spencer, todo a su tiempo -contestó Zabinni.

- Bien, he oido que el "Gran y Valeroso" Sir Weasley se va a desposar...

Se oyeron murmullos y risas.

- Como he dicho... -intentó continuar Draco.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó un ladrón.

- Todo a su tiempo, y si no me dejais, caballers, no podre deciroslo -al ver que nadie más iba a interrumpirle continuó- se va a desposar con nada más y nada menos que con la Princesa.

- ¡Imposible! -dijo atonito Spencer.

Draco asintió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Pero va a ser una pena que unos meses antes de la boda vaya a haber el robo más grande de la historia -dijo el rubio casual.

- ¿Qué vamos a robar esta vez? -preguntó Nott.

- ¿Joyas, coronas? -dijo Zabinni.

- No querido amigo, no son sólo joyas y coronas, son las joyas y coronas reales, las mismas que llevarian el rey y su hija el día de su boda, con las cuales no se podran casar si "desaparecen" -dijo Draco.

En ese momento la puerta de la taberna en la que se encontraban se abrió y apareció una joven de 18 años más o menos, un fino vestido lila la cubría del espantoso frio invernal que hacía fuera, su antes recogido pelo ahora descansaba suelto por su espalda . La castaña tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, al borde de la hipotermia, lo único que necesitaba era tomarse alguna infusión bien caliente.

Draco, sorprendido por ver en aquel tugurio a una mujer, la sigió con la mirada sin perdese detalle de lo que hacía.

Hermione notando las miradas de todos los presentes en ella, se dirigió a la barra incomoda.

-Una infusión caliente, por favor -pidió la joven.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa dama, a altas horas de la noche y con esta nevada tan sola? -preguntó el tabernero con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-No es de su incumbencia, ¿me puede poner la infusión, por favor? -dijo ceñuda Hermione.

Lo último que necesitaba era que un grotesto tabernero le deleitara con sus infatiles halagos.

-Que dama más maleducada -dijo el hombre.

-¡Tabernero! Pongale la infusión a la dama

Hermione se giró hacia la persona que había hablado. Un joven de cabello rubio que le caía desordenado por la frente tapandole parcialmente los

ojos color metal, su vestimenta era bastante pobre, unos pantalones marrones de cuero, junto con unas botas del mismo material y una camisa

ancha blanca.

- Y usted quien es -preguntó la castaña con la barbilla levantada.

- ¿A oido hablar del Ladrón de la Mascara? -pregunto este.

- ¿Es que acaso se habla de otra cosa? -contesto ironica.

- Pues yo soy ese ladrón -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Es todo un honor conocera una persona con tal fama en este humilde tugurio -dijo Hermione, dando un sorbo a su infusión.

Draco acentuó un poco más su sonrisa.

- Y vos ¿quién sois? -preguntó Draco.

- Eso a vos no os importa -contestó Hermione.

No estaba segura si sería bueno decirle a ese landronzulo del tres al cuarto, que era la princesa. Tampoco se había creido el cuento ese de que

él era el famoso Ladrón de la Mascara, pero tampoco iba a abusar mucho de la poca suerte que le quedaba, lo único que quería era volver a

palacio sana y salva.

- Yo os he dicho quien soy, ahora os toca a vos -dijo Draco.

- También podriaís no habermelo dicho -contestó ella acabando con la infusión.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Si no fuera por que tengo planes mejores, os raptaría y os haría mi sirvienta -le dijo el rubio.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Sois un...un...descortes -dijo indignada Hermione y sin más salió a la fria calle.

Andaba malumorada por las calles, estaba congelada y odiaba estar congelada.

- ¡Esperad!, ¡Vos esperad! -gritaba Draco corriendo detras de Hermione.

Cuando la alcanzó la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar.

- Lo siento -dijo en un murmullo Draco después de un rato mirando a la castaña fijamente.

Hermione asintió, no podía decir palabra hasta que una voz la distrajo.

-¡Hermione! ¡donde estais! -gritaba la voz de Ronald.

- ¿Os llamais Hermione? -preguntó Draco.

- Hermione!

Un escalofrio le recorrió a la castaña y Draco sin pensarselo se quitó una capa que llevaba y se la puso a la princesa.

- A sido un placer conocerla Princesa -le dijo es un susurro Draco en el oido antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Princesa! estais aquí, el rey os estaba buscando ¿no sabeis que no debeis salir al pueblo y menos de noche? -le regaño Weasley.

Hermione, saliendo de su trance miró a Ron indiferente y sin más echó a andar hacia palacio.

- ¡Hermione! -gritó Ginny nada más entró en palacio.

Hermione y Ginny se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Estaba muy preocupada ¡imaginate que te hubiera pasado algo! -la regaño la pelirroja.

- Estoy bien, tranquila -le aclaró Hermione.

- Princesa, su padre quiere verle -le avisó un guardia.

Hermione asintió y se fue directa al salon donde estaría su padre.

- ¿Me llamaba padre? -preguntó Hermione nada más entrar.

El rey Leonard, estaba con su camisón de dormir y dando vueltas por la sala.

- ¡Hermione! ¿estas bien? -preguntó

- Perfecta, ¿si no quiere nada más...?

- Hija por favor, entiendelo, las cosas tienen que ser así, en dos días empezará el torneo para el matrimonio -anunció el rey.

Hermione intentó retener las lágrima.

- Si no quiere nada más me retiro a mis aposentos -anunció Hermione y sin más se fue.

El rey Leonard, suspiró, sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía otro remedio, así que se retiró a su habitación para

descansar.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación con pesadez y sin previo aviso alguien se habalanzó hacia ella sollozando.

- Oh, mi pequeña, princesa, menos mal que estas bien ¿tú sabes lo que habría pasado si no te hubiera encontrado Sir Weasley? -preguntó su ama

separandose de ella y secandose las lágrimas.

- Estoy bien, ama -dijo por enesima vez Hermione.

- ¡Claro que no estas bien! -dijo ella quitandole el vestido y poniendole el camisón de dormir.

- Si que lo estoy ama -contestó la castaña tumbandose en su cama de doseles verdes y dorados.

- A mi no me engañas, se que no aceptas la oferta de tu padre, pero sabes que es lo mejor.

- No es lo mejor ama, ¡yo no puedo desposarme con alguien que no amo! -sollozó Hermione.

- Shhhh...ahora no te preocupes, sólo duerme, ha sido un día muy duro -dijo la ama.

Hermione decidió hacerle caso y al momento se quedó dormida.

- ¡Draco, para cuando atacamos!

El rubio puso una sonrisa enigmatica.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor, ¿que pasaría si llegara a ser el futuro rey de este reino? -dijo mirando a cada uno de los ladrones que lo

rodeaban.

- Explicate Malfoy -dijo Zabinni.

- Hoy no, ya es muy tarde, mañana a primera hora os quiero a todos en la guarida, allí os lo explicaré todo

Y sin más todo y cada uno de los ladrones se fueron dejando a el rubio sólo en su choza y pensando en el encuentro con la Princesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿qué tal os ha parecido? ¿bien, mal, pésimo, una bazofia?

Dar vuestra opinión, dejando un Review (o como se escriba u.u) acepto criticas constructivas, no tan constructivas, también acepto tomatazos y algun que otro huevo pero por favor ¡comentad! n.n'

El botoncito "Go" os invita a pasar una agradable velada con el ladrón más atractivo de todos los tiempos .


	3. La Sorpresa

**Muchas gracias por comentar a todas y perdón la tardanza.**

**Cap 3: La Sorpresa.**

Hermione despertó esa mañana más cansada de lo normal a causa de su escapada la noche anterior. Se puso un vestido azul y unas botas de cuero y bajó hacia el salón a desayunar.

Entró por la gran puerta del salón de las comidas y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa en donde se encontraba su padre y se sirvió unas tostadas y unas piezas de frutas recién compradas en el mercado del pueblo.

- Buenos días Hermione -saludó su padre después de unos segundos.

- Buenos días -contestó secamente.

Leonard suspiró, querer casar a su hija iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

- Hermione, hoy llegaran a palacio todos los participantes al torneo para ser tu esposo, sólo seran principes, duques o reyes de ciudades cercanas -informó Leonard.

- Como usted desee padre -contestó Hermione levantandose de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el rey.

- Al jardín, si usted esta deacuerdo padre, claro -dijo Hermione sarcástica.

- Hermione yo... -pero Leonard no pudo termionar por que la princesa ya no se encontraba en la sala.

Hermione andaba por los jardines de palacio enfurecida.

- Hermione, Hermione espera -gritaba Ginny.

Hermione paró y se giró hacia su amiga.

- Ginevra no me apetece hablar

- Hermione tu ama me ha dicho que necesitan de tu persona en la entrada de palacio -le avisó la pelirroja.

- ¿Para que van a necesitar a una princesa que no tiene ni voz ni voto en su propio palacio? -preguntó ironica Hermione.

- Hermione por favor, sabes que yo sólo cumplo ordenes -dijo Ginny triste.

- De acuerdo -contestó la castaña y se dirigióo hacia la entrada principal del palacio.

El enorme portón de madera estaba abierto de par en par y por él entraban hombres, unos más jovenes que otros pero todos de alta clase social.

- ¡Hermione por todos los Dioses, por fin! -exclamó su ama dirigiendose hacia ella.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto ama? -preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Son los jovenes casaderos, vuestro padre os lo tiene que haber dicho -dijo la mujer.

¡Qué! pero si habian venido de todos los casadores de todo el mundo! eso o habian muchas ciudades cerca de la nuestra...pensó Hermione.

- Pero jovencita ¿qué haceis vestida así? ¿no os ha dicho vuestro padre que os tenias que arreglar? -preguntó otra vez la ama.

Hermione se miró la vestimenta. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tela ligera de color azul oscuro de manga larga y una botas altas de cuero sin tacón, iba de lo más sencilla, quien la hubiera visto no hubiera pensado que era la joven princesa.

- Mi padre me había avisado pero no por eso me tendría que arreglar, si uno de todos esos hombres se va a desposar conmigo tiene que verma tal y como soy -se defendió Hermione.

- Vos siempre tan simple querida prima.

Hermione se giró hacia la voz y se sorprendió al ver a su prima Pansy Parkinson. Pansy era una joven de la edad de Hermione con el pelo corto por encima de los hombros negros y unos grandes y bonitos ojos pardos. Pansy era la hija de el hermano de su padre, y vivia en un reino bastante alejado al suyo y por eso no se veian desde hacia un año, ella le tenía mucho aprecio a su prima, ya que además de Ginny era su única amiga.

- ¡Pansy! -exclamó Hermione abrazando a su prima.

- Hermione eso no lo hace una princesa y futura reina, tienes que siguir el protocolo -dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

- Prima, sabeis tan bien como yo que en estos casos no hace falta protocolo ¡hacia mucho que no nos veiamos!

- Un año, y me tienes que contar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que es eso de que os vais a desposar con un hombre que no conoceis, ¿Hermione tu no eras la que decias que no eras partidarias de los matrimonios por conveniencia? -preguntó Pansy empezando a andar hacia los jardines junto a Hermione.

- ¡Princesa, os teneis que quedar para ver a los jovenes casaderos! -exclamó la ama.

- Amita, por favor, hace mucho que no veia a mi prima -pidió a la mujer poniendo ojitos.

- ¡Esta bien! pero no quiero que volvais a salir de palacio -advirtió.

Hermione asintió y contenta se dirigió con su prima a dar un paseo y a relatarle todo lo sucedido.

- Draco, ¿estas seguro? -preguntó Blaise Zabinni colocandose bien la capa.

- Blaise amigo, estoy segurísimo -le contestó él.

Blaise suspiró, cuando a Draco se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja no había nadie que lo sacara.

- Acuerdate Blaise, yo soy el Duque de Manuc, un reino lejano que estaba aquí de visita y tu eres mi más fiel acompañante y consejero, recuerda fi-el, no se te olvide esa palabra -le deletreó el rubio.

- Draco aún estoy cuerdo, puedo recordar las cosas sin que haga falta que me lo repitas -dijo el molesto.

En ese momento se oyeron una risas, los jovenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas.

Eran la princesa Hermione y su prima la Pansy.

- ¿Y te dio su capa? -preguntó la morena con una sonrisa incredula.

- Bueno...me la presto... -contestó ella sonrojada.

Hermione que estaba distraida se chocó con Draco que antes de que la princesa se pudiera caer la cogió por la cintura.

- ¡Oh, disculpe, que despiste, disculpe! -decía Hermione más sonrojada.

Levantó la mirada para ver quien era la persona y se chocó con unos ojos color plata que la dejaron congelada.

- ¡Vos! -exclamó la castaña separandose de él abruptamente.

- Princesa -contestó Draco haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué...qué haceis vos aquí? -preguntó mirandolo estupefacta.

- Presentarme para pedir vuestra mano.

Hermione abrió los ojos tanto que se le podrían haber salido de sus cuencas.

- Vos no estais cuerdo -aclaró la castaña.

Draco la miró confundido, Blaise aguantó una carcajada y Pansy le dió un codazo a su prima.

- Lo que mi prima quería decir es que será un honor que compita, Principe...

- Duque, Duque Draco de Manuc -le aclaró él a Pansy.

- Oh, encantada ¿y vos sois? -le preguntó a Blaise con una sonrisa coqueta a la cual el castaño correspondió.

- Blaise Za...¡au!

El castaño miró a Malfoy que le había dado uncodazo de advertencia ¡claro! no podía decir todo su verdadero nombre.

- Blaise Zanou, el más fiel acompañante y consejero del Duque de Manuc -contestó.

- ¡Princesa, se necesita de su presencia en la sala principal de palacio! -le gritó su ama desde la puerta de palacio.

- Ha sido todo un placer Duque de Manuc y consejero, los veremos en las pruebas y les deseamos suerte -se despidió cortesmente Pansy.

Y arrastrando a Hermione que aún seguía en su estupefacción entraron en palacio.ç

Mientras, Draco y Blaise se adentraron hacia la sala donde se habían reunido todos los que querían pedir la mano de la princesa, en total era, entre Principes, Duques y hombres muy importantes, treinta competidores.

El torneo iba a ser duro.

¿Qué tal os ha parecido? espero vuestra respuesta en un RR D.


End file.
